El Sobrino del Monstruo
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Book! Universe. Semi Au* Tras la muerte de Green Dead, Toothless y Windwalker se ven solos en el mundo. Pero durante el viaje que emprenden para encontrar vikingos, conocen a Hiccup. Sin previo aviso, Toothless se enamora del chico, sin saber que le ha dado su corazón al demasiado astuto Sobrino del Monstruo. (Book! Toothless/Book! Hiccup) Yaoi. Book! Toothcup.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola! :D**

 **Este es un Toothcup que llevaba dos años pensando escribir y al fin lo hago. :3**

 **Esta es la historia de la película "Little Norse Prince" con los personajes de los libros de Cressida Cowel.**

 **Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

 **— EL SOBRINO DEL MONSTRUO —**

 _ **Prólogo**_

* * *

Hace tiempo, en un lugar llamado Archipiélago, donde los dragones eran entrenados por los vikingos, en los últimos suspiros de una aldea llamada Berk, dos príncipes tenían una fuerte discusión. Los hermanos Stoick y Alvin nunca se llevaron bien, eran demasiado distintos, y mientras el menor de ellos quería romper la paz con los dragones y matarlos a todos, el mayor se negaba fervientemente a ayudarle.

Sus discusiones fueron cada vez más intensas, hasta que un día todo se les fue de las manos. En un punto dado del enfrentamiento, Alvin perdió totalmente la cordura, estuvo a muy poco de matar al mayor... Pero, por suerte o desgracia, el jefe de la aldea y el padre de ambos, se metió en medio de la pelea... El resultado fue una tragedia.

Con todo Berk de luto, Stoick se convirtió en jefe y no tardó en echar a su ex-hermano de su vida y de la aldea.

Le llamó traidor delante delante de todo el mundo a la vez que lo ataba a una barca y lo dejaba a la deriva.

Alvin el Traidor se iba de Berk, creyeron que para siempre, pero fue un error.

Por varios años vivió penurias entre romanos y piratas. Culpaba a Stoick de todas ellas y cada vez era más fuerte su enojo y sed de venganza. Todo ello le llevó a ser un hombre más cruel y despiadado de lo que nunca pudo haber sido.

Ahí quién dice que consiguió poderes negros gracias al Dios Loki, un Dios que se identificava mucho con él y quien solo quería ver arder el mundo.

En la compañía de algunos hombres más que corrían su misma mala suerte, Alvin el Traídor se hizo rico y poderoso gracias a los sumos ataques a diferentes poblados. Ninguno de ellos sobrevivió a su ira infundada, teniendo siempre en mente un solo rival, un solo enemigo.

Un día, llegó a sus oídos que el jefe de Berk se había casado y que acababa de tener un hijo.

Realmente eso fue música para sus oidos, decidió que ya era momento de volver a Berk y conocer a su pequeño sobrino... usando el elemento sorpresa.

Al verle llegar, los vikingos y sus dragones lucharon como si realmente el Helheim hubiera llegado, pero no fue suficiente contra Alvin.

Una masacre, un reguero de cadáveres se extendía desde el puerto hasta las lindes del bosque. Todos murieron... menos el pequeño príncipe recién nacido y tres dragones que, en vez de luchar, salieron de Berk al ver el peligro. Dos de esos dragones no eran más que unas pequeñas crías, la tercera, una gran dragona que decidió que protegerlos era más importante que dejar la vida por los vikingos.

En cuanto al pequeño bebé, Alvin estuvo a muy poco de matarlo, eliminar la última cosa viva que quedaba de su ex-hermano, pero al final no lo hizo.

No.

Se llevó consigo al último vikingo de Berk, lo crió como un hijo suyo. Con maldad y crueldad, no había espació para el amor en sus enseñanzas.

El bebé fue creciendo hasta ser un chico falto de amor y sinceridad.

Todos lo llaman el Sobrino del Monstruo.

Las últimas aldeas que quedan en pie, un revoltijo de diferentes supervivientes, asustan a sus hijos por las noches con las historias de un joven vikingo mensajero de Alvin el Traidor que traería la muerte a sus hogares... si no se dormían a la hora establecida.

Sí, hace ya muchos siglos de eso, y ningún vikingo lo toma en serio más allá de un cuento de viejas.

Pero es real, Alvin el Traidor y su sobrino siguen en alguna parte, esperando el momento óptimo para asestar el golpe final.

* * *

 **A partir del siguiente capítulo, Toothles será el protagonista de este fic.**

 **Espero que os gustase.**

 **¡Nos vemos! :D**


	2. La advertencia de Freya

**¡Hola!**

 **Muchas gracias a los que esperaban esta historia. :3**

 **Aquí el capítulo 1 :D**

* * *

 **—** **EL SOBRINO DEL MONSTRUO —**

 _ **La Advertencia de Freya**_

* * *

¿Para qué vivir? ¿Para que morir? Y sobretodo, ¿por qué tenía que doler tanto llegar al final?

Green Dead debía aceptarlo, estaba vieja.

En los inicios del Archipiélago, ella ya existía, como un gran Tiranoxaurus Rex con alas.

Hay estaba ahora veinte siglos después la gran dragona que había sido el terror de romanos, piratas y vikingos por igual, echada a perder. No podía ni parpadear sin que un dolor indescriptible le atacara los huesos. Tenía que aceptarlo, estaba muriendo. De forma lenta, pausada y dolorosa, se terminaba su larga vida. 2.000 años, 300 de los cuales se los había pasado criando a sus pequeños... desde la tragedia de Berk.

Ahora Toothless y Windwalker eran unos adolescentes. Jóvenes alocados que se habían criado lejos de la civilización. Desde crías recién nacidas solo la tenían a ella y ese bosque en el que vivían. Ninguno de ellos había visto nunca un humano, ella nunca les había hablado de esos seres bípedos que en el pasado se dedicaban a "entrenarlos" como si de vulgares perros de compañía se tratasen.

Creía fervientemente que nunca necesitarían de humanos para sobrevivir. Simplemente serían libres. ¿Pero de que vale la libertad si éstas solo? Jamás hubiera imaginado que le quedase tan poco tiempo de vida. Era como una mala broma del destino. Todavía le quedaba mucho por hacer. Sus niños... ¿qué van a hacer ellos sin nadie en este bosque alejado de todo?

La vida es cruel, jodidamente cruel.

Abrió pesadamente sus parpados dejando ver dos ojos del tamaño de un edificio de cuatro plantas, vidriosos, sabiendo perfectamente que estaba gastando sus últimas fuerzas. Esperaba hacerlo con tiento.

Windwalker era una gran y hermosa bestia de escamas negras brillantes, le quitaría el hipo a cualquiera. Pero al lado de Green Dead se veía como un pequeño y tierno bebé.

Y eso era el dragón con respecto a su hermano Toothless, un pequeño y tierno bebé.

Pues donde Windwalker era relajado y dulce, Toothless era un activo grosero.

Green Dead vio a su cría preocupada con el dolor grabado en la mirada.

— Mi pequeño... —dijo la dragona con esfuerzo—, avisa a Toothless.

* * *

Si tuviera que resumirse en una palabra todo lo que Toothles detestaba fervientemente, sin duda seria "lobos".

Esos bosques estaban atestados de ellos, y para el Sea Dragonus adolescente eran tan molestos e inservibles como los mosquitos a un humano en pleno verano.

Como dragón que era, solo le interesaba acabar con la vida de los peces para comérselos. Adoraba el pescado, durante sus 300 años de vida había sido la única comida que su madre, su hermano y él se habían llevado a la boca.

Madre le había asegurado que los lobos no eran comestibles, así que mejor era que ni intentará matar uno. Sin embargo, aun si no eran comida, a Toothless cruelmente le gustaba usarlos de diana para sus llamas.

Y eso estaba haciendo exactamente justo ahora. Inconsciente del mal estado en el que se encontraba la dragona que lo había criado, hacía la mañana de ese día todavía más abrasante con su fuego. Los arboles ardían. Algunos caían chamuscados al suelo y otros todavía conservaban llamas latentes que incendiaban el suelo por el que los cánidos huían despavoridos.

El humo ascendía desde los árboles hasta el cielo, causando que la vista del gran ser alado fuera borrosa, pero eso no evitaba que riese como un desquiciado.

A veces, la ligera brisa del viento bajaba el humo hasta el suelo, y algunos pobres lobos de pelaje blanco caían desmayados, sin poder huir de la inminente muerte. Al dragón de escamas verdes brillantes no le podía importar menos, sin embargo.

Pero entonces...

— Uhg... ¡Definitivamente eso no está bien! —exclamó una hermosa voz femenina que Toothless no había escuchado nunca antes, y que sentía que le calaba hondo haciéndole sentir un hondo arrepentimiento, haciéndose eco fácilmente entre la tragedia.

Tras eso, los ojos impactados de Toothless observaron como el fuego y el humo desaparecían como si jamás hubieran existido. Los árboles caídos y carbonizados volvieron a su lugar con sus hojas todavía más sanas que antes, si cabe.

Toda la manada de lobos huyo despavorida y presa del pánico.

Ahora el claro estaba vacío, a excepción de Toothless... y una luz penetrante que no paraba de gemir lastimeramente.

El dragón tuvo que deshacerse de la impresión del momento y, lleno de curiosidad, se acercó a la luminosidad difuminada... para descubrir que no era una luz, si no un ser vivo, que desprendía un aura que te hacía sentirte querido y protegido simplemente estando en su compañía, por alguna extraña razón que el dragón no alcanzaba a comprender.

Era un bípedo, cuyo cuerpo estaba cubierto de algo que Toothless no había visto nunca, llamado tela. Una maraña de cabello rubio dorado tapaba un hermoso rostro, congestionado por el dolor.

El gran dragón verde habría sufrido eso que llaman "miedo a lo desconocido", si no fuera porque notó que ese extraño ser tenía algo filoso y brillante clavado en su pecho, que hacía que ríos de sangre calleran a borbotones. Estaba herido, y al parecer muy gravemente.

A Toothless le dio un estrujó el corazón al contemplar la escena.

Unos ojos azules penetrantes y aguados por las lágrimas se encontrarón con los suyos.

— Ayudame... —escucho de nuevo esa extraña voz femenina salir de la garganta del ser. Pero ahora sonaba diferente. Pues el intenso dolor que debía estar sufriendo le cambiaba el tono de voz a uno más triste y sombrío, pero igual de envolvente.

— ¿Cómo podría...? —comenzó a preguntar Toothless, más para si mismo que para la mujer, pero ella lo interrumpió.

— La espada —le dijo, señalando el objetó filoso clavado en su pecho, para que supiera de que estaba hablandole—, arráncamela.

¿Qué le debía él a ese ser aparentemente femenino que no había visto nunca? Nada, en realidad. Incluso le había fastidiado la diversión. Pero mentiría si dijera que no le daba pena. No pudo evitar preguntarse ¿y si yo estuviera en su situación? Dudaba plenamente de poseer los medios para curarla, pero al menos mitigaría su dolor.

Obedeciendo, el gran dragón tomo ese objeto puntiagudo, que ella había llamado espada, entre sus dientes, y de un tirón lo arrancó de la carne de la mujer.

Sorprendido, vio como la fea herida se cerraba hasta que no se veía. Pero en la espada y la tela que la cubría aun quedaban rastros de sangre... Un momento, ¿de verdad era sangre? No olía como tal.

— Ahhhh —se liberó la joven mujer levantándose y estirando sus brazos como si acabara de despertarse de una siesta—. Muchas gracias, dragón, en verdad me dolía como el infierno.

Toothles abrió sus fauces para dejar caer la espada en la hierva, clavándose en la tierra.

— ¡Tu herida desapareció! —exclamó— ¿Cómo puede ser?

La mujer cogió un mechón de su cabello rubio, dejándolo detrás de su oreja. Sus ojos azules brillantes observaron los verdes de Toothless de forma penetrante.

— Antes de nada, me presentare —dijo—. Mi nombre es Freya, la _diosa Freya._

Lo dijo como si eso debiera de causarle respeto, sin embargo eso no le causó reacción.

— ¿Diosa? —preguntó— ¿Qué es eso?

Freya se señaló a si misma con un movimiento de manos y después habló.

— Somos como humanos, solo que inmortales y con poderes.

Toothless solo entendió la mitad.

— ¡Dijiste poderes! —exclamó— ¡Con ellos me chafaste la diversión!

Ella frunció ligeramente el ceño ante eso, sin embargo el gesto solo la hacía ver aun más hermosa, si cabe.

— En realidad, te he salvado —corrigió—. El dios Loki habría hecho palitos de dragón contigo si llegaras a matar a sus amados lobos —movio la cabeza en señal de negación, causando que su pelo dorado hiciera efecto de ondas—. Aunque en el fondo te entiendo, yo prefiero millones de veces a mis lindos gatitos a esos perros sarsonos, Toothless.

— ¡Sabes mi nombre!

Freya sonrió amistosamente, el gesto le llegó a Toothless al alma.

— Los dioses lo sabemos _todo._

Sin previo aviso, un aura dorada cubrió la espada, dejándola en un estado lamentable, parecida a una roca en forma de cruz. Solo entonces Freya la arrancó de la tierra.

— De todas formas, ¡fueron sus lobos blancos los que me atacaron a mi!

Freya lució una cara de auténtica confusión.

— ¿Dijiste lobos blancos? —Toothless asintió— Eso es que Alvin el Traidor está por actuar de nuevo...

El dragón estaba empezando a molestarse por las frases de la diosa. No entendía la mitad de lo que le decía.

Freya parecía meditar algo, durante el tiempo suficiente para que Toothless se planteara dejarla sola, pero entonces tomó de nuevo la palabra.

— ¿Sabes qué es esto? —hizo énfasis en el objeto filoso que cargaba entre las manos.

— No —fue sincero—, pero tú lo llamaste espada.

La diosa rió quedamente, su risa sonaba como los ángeles.

— Exacto, es una espada, pero no una cualquiera —puntuó—. Los humanos las usan para matar a sus enemigos, ya que ellos no escupen fuego como tú.

Toothless entrecerro los ojos.

— ¿Qué hacías con ella clavada? —le preguntó con doble intención.

Freya volvió a reír.

— Ya te dije que los dioses no morimos —recalcó—. Pero digamos que a mi me gusta meterme donde no me llaman, entonces me pasan estás cosas —suspiró con pesadez— En fin, no importa mucho, de todas formas. Está, Toothless, es la Espada del Verano, posee un gran poder —sonrió antes de tenderla cerca de él, muy segura de lo que hacía—. Tomala, ahora es tuya —le guiñó un ojo— Un agradecimiento por ayudarme. Cuidala bien, es más delicada de lo que parece por fuera. Además de que necesitaras su ayuda en el futuro, por lo que gánate su aprecio —habló como si la espada fuese un ser vivo.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un aura dorada cubrió a Toothless por completo. Su cuerpo se fue metamorfoseando y haciendo cada vez más pequeño, hasta que tomó la forma de un chico humano de 15 años. De cabellera verde y ojos verde de tono anaranjado, lucía un poco de músculo en sus brazos. Su nuevo cuerpo estaba cubierto por una tela mucho más tosca que la que cubría a la diosa. Pero igual de útil.

— ¡¿Pero qué me has hecho?! —gritó completamente asustado— ¡Quiero volver a mi forma normal!

Y en cuanto lo dijo, volvió a ser un dragón. Suspiró aliviado.

Freya simplemente le observava con una queda y dulce sonrisa.

— Tranquilo, solo es el _Glamour._ Un poder de Dioses —explicó—. Cuando quieras te veras como un humano, pero no es más que una ilusión. Solo los que tienen poderes desarrollados podrán ver tras el Glamour tu verdadera forma. Así que cuando lo necesites, y creeme, lo necesitaras, solo piensa que quieres ser humano, y sucederá.

Toothless estaba, prácticamente, alucinado. ¿De qué iba todo eso? Hace nada le estaba metiendo miedo a los lobos que se atrevieron a saltarle encima. Y ahora un nuevo ser vivo que acaba de conocer le daba poderes y un arma. Solo por ayudarle con una herida, que en realidad ni importaba, porque no podía morir. Una cosa de todos los días, vamos.

Estaba totalmente convencido de que Freya le estaba contando una verdad a medias. Pero esa aura, esa maldita aura luminosa que la cubría le hacía confiar en ella, su sentido común le gritaba que confiara en ella, cosa rara, aunque no quisiera.

Tomando una respiración profunda, pensó _quiero ser humano_ y se volvió a transformar en la anterior forma.

— ¿Lo ves? —habló Freya, tranquilizadora. Se acercó a él y, de un movimiento, enfundó la Espada del Verano en una funda de espada que colgaba del cinturón que lucía Toothless en su forma humana— Si alguna vez consigues templarla, y quedate bien con la palabra, _templarla,_ lograras ser un dios dragón —habló emocionada con los ojos brillantes—. ¡Tendrás un poder increíble! ¡Serás único!... Pero no más que mis lindos gatitos, por supuesto.

Toothless se la quedó mirando con cara de "está esta loca", cuando entonces Freya desapareció de repente sin decir ni adiós. Su ojos verde anaranjados se agrandaron.

— ¿D-donde se ha metido? —empezó a mirar en todas partes como un paranoico— ¡Eh! ¡¿Donde éstas?! ¡No te puedes ir así!

Hasta que al fin se rindió. Contempló la espada, necesitada de una visita a la forja, dentro de la funda. La Espada del Verano. Ella dijo que la necesitaría, pero la verdad no le veía ninguna utilidad. Él era un dragón. Para matar, ya tenía su fuego.

— Que mujer más rara —rumió mientras buscaba un lago en el que observar el reflejo de su nueva forma.

Cuando lo hizo, casi no pudo ser capaz de mirar a otra parte. Le dio un ataque al corazón del susto. ¡Era peor de lo que se imaginaba! Y aunque era bien guapo y cualquier chica humana habría caído a sus pies ahí mismo, él estaba tremendamente asustado.

— ¡Quiero ser un dragón! ¡Dragón!

Su verdadera forma quedó al descubierto, la espada también desapareció, pero Toothless sabía que seguía ahí y que la obtendría otra vez cuando tuviera forma humana. Caiga de cajón.

— ¡TOOTHLESS! —el grito de Windwalker lo tomó por sorpresa. Su hermano se acercaba a él desesperado, volando como un loco. Le dio muy mala impresión. Y aunque acababa de vivir la situación más rara de su vida, nada lo habría preparado mentalmente para lo siguiente que escuchó— ¡MAMÁ SE ESTÁ MURIENDO!

* * *

 **¡Bien! Capítulo 1 off xD**

 **Freya es una loquilla XD Yo también quiero tener uno de esos gatos gigantescos que tiene *-***

 **¡Ah! Si hay fans de Magnus Chase leyendo esto supongo que ya reconocieron a nuestro querido Jack, más conocido como Espada del Verano X'D**

 **O, en su defecto, si sois fans de Percy Jackson ya sabéis al dedillo de que va esto del Glamour :3**

 **Me dieron ganas de añadir un poco de Magnus Chase en el fic, espero que no importe :P**

 **Ojalá y os gustara.**

 **¡Nos vemos! :3**


End file.
